Hulk Vs Alien
by KingTigerMaxter
Summary: Bruce Banner is walking all alone at night down a lonely road, and little does he know something is there with him...An awesome idea i had which i madei nto a short story


HULK VS. ALIEN By KingTigerMaxter  
  
This is a short but sweet fan fic based on an awesome idea I had. I really hope everyone enjoys it. It is really compact because I wanted to make sure I did not have too much exposition, because all we want to see, really, is who beats the crap out of who. I hope that's ok. I just had a whim to write it, so I did. I think it is pretty cool for a short little thing! Oh, and of course, Hulk is a registered copyright of Marvel, and Alien is another registered character. I do not own either. This is merely a fantasy story. I claim no credit for creating either. Good. Now that I made that clear.it's time for the main event.  
  
Dr. Bruce Banner sat back in an old beat up chair. He was in a crappy motel on the outskirts of Upstate New York. It was pretty isolated, and a great place for someone who was looking not to be found. He sat there rubbing his chin. There was nothing for him to do. He had just recently escaped from a city not to far from where the motel was, after he almost leveled it. Thank God no one was hurt. Bruce had enough to worry about; he did not need any more innocent lives on his conscience. But he had more and more trouble controlling his transformation. Sure, sometimes it helped him out, allowed him to right a wrong or help someone, but those moments were few and far between. Mostly it was just when the Hulk felt like helping, or when his blind rage was pointed at the right person. However, most of the time destruction and chaos followed the Hulk's wake. No one really cared if Hulk helped out or not anyway. The public looks at him as a monster, and the police know who he is. So, he had to keep running from place to place trying to find a cure, all the while making sure the police don't find him and that he doesn't hurt anyone. He was running out of options. Not to mention that during the last fit his laptop was destroyed. So many months of research were gone in the blink of an eye, putting him right back in square one. He needed a cure, and fast. Banner couldn't take much more. Finally deciding he was not doing anything by just sitting around, he walked out of the room. The old door slammed behind him. Bruce walked down the decrepit hallway and instantly regretted coming here. Yes, he needed to be hidden, but Banner thought that even this was too much. A mouse ran by his feet.  
Walking up to the front desk, Bruce decided he had his fill of this place and it was time to go.  
"I'd like to check out, please," said Bruce, timidly, as not to attract attention. The clerk, a huge hairy man, snorted and got off his stool. He swiped Banner's key and turned to put it away. The radio was on. A particular item caught the ear of Dr. Banner.  
"There was tragedy and horror at the NASA Goddard Institute for Space Studies today. Recently, a strange egg-like structure was sent there for study after being brought down from space by a team of NASA scientists. It was kept on ice to preserve it, all the way to New York. Then, the unexplainable happened when a horrific creature burst from its casing and latched itself on to a scientist's face. Until today, the man was under careful observation. However, the creature burst from the man's chest, and everyone in the room was killed. Authorities are rapidly following the trail of this creature. If you see anything, please call this number."  
"Ahem!"  
Bruce turned to see the clerk staring at him.  
"You leavin', or what?"  
"Sorry. Pretty scary stuff, huh?" asked Bruce, who shuttered at the thought of meeting this creature.  
"Eh, that's not as big a problem as that big green thing that leveled that town the other day. They should have that thing cut up into little pieces and," started the clerk, and Bruce knew it was time to excuse himself and leave.  
  
Bruce walked alone an old road, staring straight ahead of him. He didn't know where he was going, exactly, but he knew that he could not stay in one place to long. Everyone was looking for the Hulk, and he did not want to become anyone else's lab experiment. Banner was incredibly hungry, as he had no money to by food since his last pair of pants got a tad damaged. But that did not matter now. What mattered was finding another place to stay and getting some research done. It was a quiet night. The moon was full, the skies were clear. A burst of wind blew against his face. He heard a noise in the bushes on the other side of the road. Bruce stopped. There was nothing. Starting to walk again, slowly, keeping his eye on the bushes. As he picked up more pace, he saw a police car drive up in the corner of his eye. Great, he thought, the last thing I need. I can't run otherwise I'll just look really guilty! The car pulled up next to him, and the officer rolled down the window.  
"What are you doing on this road at this time of night? Hardly anyone uses it."  
"Just passing through, officer," said Bruce, trying to hide his face without making it too obvious.  
"Would you like a ride?"  
  
"No, no, I."  
"Hey! I know you from somewhere!"  
The policeman stopped the car and got out.  
"You're Banner! The Hulk!"  
"No, sir, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Listen, I." started the policeman. There was another rustle in the bushes. Suddenly, before either person could react, the terrible monster from the lab leapt from the bushes like a bolt of horrific lightning. It landed on the top of that car and dug its claws in tight. It roared, and the policeman screamed. He reached for his gun, but before he could get it, the alien shot out a second pair of jaws from its mouth and latched onto the face of the officer. He pulled him up as the human kicked and screamed. Banner was paralyzed with fear. The vaguely humanoid, vaguely insect creature messily butchered the corpse, as the kicking and screaming slowly subsided with loud crunching. The alien turned to Bruce, and spat out green ooze from its snarling maw. Banner tried to duck, but some still caught his shoulder. It was highly acidic and burned straight through his shirt and as soon as it touched his skin, Banner exploded with pain. His whole body felt as though it had been set on fire. Rage filled his head, adrenaline pumped through his veins. Bruce's muscles bubbled and exploded to ten times their size. He slowly grew and his shirt ripped from his chest. His anger, rage, and fear were all manifesting themselves into one awesome being. As his skin changed color, he became the strongest creature of all. The Hulk! Returning a roar to the alien, he punched it across its odd face, sending it flying into a tree. The plant cracked a fell with the force, and the alien gave a confused growl. Hulk picked up the police car, and flung it at the creature. Leaping onto all fours, the alien jumped out of the way, and latched onto Hulk's chest. It threw the two titans backwards, and alien had pinned Hulk on the ground. The claws were digging into the irradiated flesh of the Hulk, which caused him to roar in pain, but his muscles were to strong to prevent the alien from truly latching on. Acidic spit dripped from his maw. The Hulk screamed as the ooze touched his green skin, but, again, his body was too tough for it to do any deep damage right away. Kicking with his powerful legs, the Hulk launched the alien off him. Getting up, Hulk frantically tried to remove the burning liquid off his shoulder, only succeeding in getting it on his hands and arms and spreading it. The alien realized it was the time to strike, and pounced towards Hulk. Launching the second set of jaws, the sharpest of his teeth and claws, he caught the Hulk on the neck. Bellowing again, the Hulk tried to swing the alien off, but the menace from space stubbornly hung onto its prey. More acidic spit was dripping onto Hulk's neck, intensifying the pain. Alien wrapped its tail around Hulk's waist for further support, and dug its claws in again. Screaming like a banshee, the alien was all prepared to finish of the Hulk. But the green behemoth grabbed the alien's head with one immense hand and pulled with all his might. He grabbed the second jaws with his other hand, and after a minute of pulling, Hulk ripped the appendage right out of the alien's mouth. A high pitched yelp escaped from the creature, as it quickly retreated into the woods. Fully enraged now, the Hulk went after it. He knocked down mighty trees that stood in his way with merely an arm movement. However, it soon became clear to Hulk that the creature had vanished. Grunting, he whirled around in one spot. Roaring a challenge in frustration, Hulk waited for the alien to show itself. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, like a terrible wail, the alien attacked. Jumping onto Hulk's back, it let loose with a barrage of saliva. Blinded by pain, Hulk ran around trying to remove the monster, but to no avail. Finally, the Hulk leaped straight up into the air, flying immensely high. The alien was startled, but did not give up. They came down like a rocket, and Hulk moved himself so that the alien would hit the ground. There was a loud boom as they hit the ground. The alien roared as it hit the ground, crushing most of it's body. Hulk leaped to his huge feet, and picked up the alien by its neck. With the force of a pile driver, Hulk sent a fist straight through the alien's body. The acidic blood burned his hand, causing him to fling the body away from him. The alien twitched a little, and to finish him off, Hulk ripped a tree straight from the ground and bashed the alien into goo with it. Standing over his conquered foe, Hulk beat his chest triumphantly. Then, he heard the whirl of Helicopter blades and a spot light was shone right on him.  
"Hold it right there, monster!" yelled a policeman on a megaphone. Hulk grunted, and leapt off the ground with a amazing speed. It seemed like he covered three miles in one jump.  
"He's running, sergeant! I'll start to follow and call for reinforcements!" said the pilot.  
"Wait! What's that?" asked the sergeant. The spot light was shone on the battered, melted alien corpse.  
"That's the thing that escaped from the NASA area! The alien!"  
"The thing that killed all those scientists?"  
"Yeah, that's it! I don't believe it. The Hulk wrecked that menace. The Hulk beat the ALIEN!"  
  
THE END...or, maybe not, considering how fast those aliens reproduce.you never know.BWA HA HA HA HA HA! 


End file.
